runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (21 January 2013)
Graphical: *The beachwear top and K'ril's battlegear skirt cosmetic overrides no longer cause transparency issues whilst fishing. *Queen Sigrid's wardrobe malfunction has now been fixed. *Outlaws now use up to date attacks and modern steel scimitars. *Urist Loric's hand no long stretches when you hand him the toy dragon. *Corrected the bloom settings in the Souls Bane dungeon to stop it from going white. *Chrome goggles and the dragon hairstyle no longer cause characters jaw to disconnect in chat head view. *Bryll robe tops no longer look like Roseblood robe tops. *Prison Pete's hand no longer stretches when he unlocks a padlock from the locked door during a random event. *The chatbox is now being displayed properly when trying to buy from the GE with the chatbox minimized. *All of the Tyras Guard chat head's have been updated. *The red manap action kilt will now be red instead of purple on male characters. *The lighting around Draynor has been restored to give the gloomy atmosphere Draynor deserves. *Recolouring TokHaar armour now works correctly. *Ramrods are now put in the correct hand during the Cabin Fever quest. *Corrected some issues that were causing the desert robes to stretch and tear when performing certain emotes. *Katrine now holds her weapon in her hand, not her wrist. Quests, Challenges & Achievements: *Fixed some logic issues with unlocking the Old Wizard's tower during Rune Mysteries. *A statue in the Wizard's Tower Ruins will no longer incorrectly display a Zamorak icon. *Magpie implings now count towards the Impetuous Impulses VI daily challenge. *It is once again possible to attack the Sleeping goblin during the Observatory quest. Other: *The Assassin event in a Player Owned Port will no longer block a barrel with another barrel in the south-western area of the port. *You can no longer sell XP pendants to the Dungeoneering Smuggler. *Subleather body requirements have been reverted to 10 ranged and defence. *The scrimshaw of cruelty poison no longer affects players after they have died. *The level requirements for penance armour have been corrected in the Skill Advance Guide. *The "Athlete" title from the Members Loyalty Programme no longer gives "The Real" title. *Players no longer lose any extra pudding amulets they take into Dungeoneering with them. *Player Owned Port Captains will no longer be given "The the Cruel" style names. *The Taverley bank now has the same healing aura as other banks. *An additional page has been added to the Costume room toy box to display the full set of Beta Scientist kit. *The "Extras" side stone now appears correctly on exiting the Troll Warzone tutorial. *Adrenaline now drains correctly after exiting the Relleka Yeti cave after using Regenerate. *It is no longer possible to attack certain blocks in Dungeoneering. *Players can once again use the keyboard to select destinations on the games necklace interface. *A blocked route to the deposit box in the Runecrafting Guild has been cleared. *The "MTX Pet" object is no longer given to the player on playing through the Lunar Diplomacy quest. *Some tall grass has been added near the Scimitar stall on Ape Atoll to assist budding thieves. *Karil's pistol crossbows now use Bolt racks as ammunition. *Spam clicking during the opening Troll Warzone cutscene no longer causes the player to get stuck during the "move your camera" section.